Super Jetsons--Rejected 1992 Series Pilot By Hanna-Barbera
by janeeleanorknight
Summary: The continuation of The Jetsons, as they would have been as costumed intergalactic superheroes doing battle with foes such as Knuckles Nuclear; Mugsy Megaton and Mangler Mars.


STORY OVERVIEW

Super Jetsons in "The Chain Gang"

ACT ONE

On a penal colony asteroid miles away from Earth, three of Orbit City's notorious gangsters are crushing rocks as they plot escape. They are Knuckles Nuclear, Mangler Mars and Mugsy Megaton, who, along with Mugsy's not bright assistant Microbe, are each carrying pick axes and swinging them downward.

"I am sick of doing this labor," grunted Knuckles Nuclear to the others.

"Shut up while I'm plotting a way off this rock!" bellowed Mangler Mars as he swings his pick ax toward Knuckles' head.

"Guys, we need to keep our cool," reminded Mugsy Megaton. "The last time we tried to escape, we all got solitary confinement."

"Besides, what are we going to do once we bust out of prison?" asked Microbe.

The three mobsters look at Microbe squarely in the face as if he were stupid.

"You, sir," said Mangler Mars, "are a complete idiot. We are going to combine forces and take over the galaxy."

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Microbe.

"Because Knuckles has his baby gas gun; Mugsy, his freeze gun..."

"So what have you got, Mr. Mars?" sneered Microbe.

Mangler Mars reveals some fireballs that he stole from a nearby weapons silo not far from the prison. He also reveals the toxic smoke of his deadly cigar.

"These weapons will get us off this asteroid while we hijack that police ship and head back to Earth..."

Mangler points toward a police rocket that is in the launch pad near the guard tower.

"While we're at it, we need to get Lunar Lass outta here," Knuckles Nuclear said.

"She your moll, Knuckles?" Mugsy Megaton asked.

"Yeah," Knuckles replied. "I wouldn't wanna go anywhere without her."

"And what of Chuckles?" Mugsy wanted to know. "He's in a holding zoo on the other side of the colony."

"Why must he come?" asked Mangler Mars. "I can't stand his giggling-or his banana breath."

"Because Chuckles is going to be part of our plan for universal domination," asserted Mugsy.

# # #

At the Jetsons' home in Orbit City, a spring thunderstorm has erupted. The family is attempting to reorganize the furniture in the home.

Jane walks over to the climate control panel. "I hate it when we have severe weather," she mutters as she presses the button which raises the Skypad Apartments building high above the clouds.

Meanwhile, George has found an old item amongst the clutter. "I didn't know we still had this thing around, Jane...it's my furniture arranger."

"You mean, from that Nebulous Nifty company?" Jane queried. "Didn't they go out of business, George?"

George presses the button on the rearranger. A suitcase lifts up and heads toward the closet. "Whadya know? This thing still works," he exclaimed.

But then, the suitcase flies above George; and several other objects soon fly around the house. George keeps pressing the arranger button but to no avail.

"Not again!" observed Jane.

Elroy and Judy walk into the room. "What's going on, Mom?" they shout.

"Elroy! Judy! Take cover!" Jane warned. "Objects are flying everywhere!"

Soon, the kitchen chandelier falls from the ceiling. George tries to save it but gets hit on the head with it as it crashes to the floor, injuring him.

Jane rushes to George's aid, as does Elroy and Judy, who soon appear.

"George, are you okay?" asked Jane.

"I've got a massive headache," wailed George, who has his hand on his head.

# # #

Back on the penal asteroid, a series of explosions takes place. A police rocket is seen taking off into space, but it doesn't contain law enforcement. Mangler Mars, Mugsy Megaton and Knuckles Nuclear have planned their escape from prison with perfection, with Lunar Lass and Skata Hara aboard, along with Chuckles the grinning ape.

"We pulled it off perfectly, Mugsy!" exclaimed Mangler Mars. "That gas of yours stopped those coppers dead in their tracks!"

"We couldn't have escaped if you hadn't thought of stealing those fireballs from that weapons silo, Mangler," reminded Knuckles Nuclear. "That was a stroke of genius."

Chuckles is giggling in the back seat next to Skata Hara and Lunar Lass.

"Does that ape always have to giggle?" asked Skata Hara.

"Unfortunately, the more successful crimes we commit, the more you'll be hearing him do that," said Lunar Lass. "You need to get used to it."

"To conquer the universe, we need to go to the one place where life began-and that is Earth," said Microbe, in a non-philosophical way.

"Speaking of which, there's this one red-haired dame who drives me crazy-literally speaking," noted Knuckles Nuclear. "She makes me wish I were back in prison."

"And that red-haired dude who must be a doppleganger of Space Bong," added Skata Hara. "I wonder if he is her husband..."

"I know they are married," said Mugsy Megaton. "I even know of where they live as well as their children..."

"This family must be smarter than we think," concluded Lunar Lass. "They must be stopped!"

# # #

Back at the Jetsons' apartment, Jane, along with Elroy and Judy, survey the mess that was caused by George's furniture rearranger.

"I have bridge club coming over here tonight, and we need to get this mess cleaned up at once," Jane announced to her kids as George struggles to compose himself.

Then to George, she says, "George, I want you to get rid of that thing right now. It has caused us nothing but grief."

"Whatever you say," George said grudgingly, not wanting to part with the furniture rearranger.

At that moment, the doorbell rings. Jane goes to answer the front door.

"Now who could be interrupting us in our moment of disgrace?" Jane wanted to know. She presses the button which opens the door. Outside, a strange robotic salesman with a Japanese accent bows as he presents himself to the Jetsons.

"Good day, fellow Americans..." the robot says as he enters the apartment, "allow me to introduce myself. I am Hirohito Makashiwa of Asaimiato Industrial Technologies, the company that bought the remaining assets of Nebulous Nifty Company..."

"What do you want?" Jane asked sourly as she bowed to the Japanese salesman.

"I come here to apologize to one Mr. George Jetson," Hirohito continued. "He is said to have been a purveyor of Nebulous Nifty's finest products..."

"We know about Nebulous Nifty," George interrupted, "...their products all self-destruct..."

"Yes, yes, we know about that, Mr. Jetson..." Hirohito agreed as he presents an unopened white package to the Jetsons. "That is why I want to present to you one final offering from Nebulous Nifty...go on, open it already."

Jane reluctantly opens the box and sees that there is a duplicate of the Thinko machine from the "Super George" episode of the original _Jetsons _series.

"Why, it's just another Thinko machine," observed Judy. "That thing gave us trouble as well."

"It's not just any Thinko machine," assured Hirohito. "This is Super Thinko. Whatever you wish for will be made permanent. And this machine is insured against self-destruction. It was the last thing Nebulous Nifty made before they finally went out of business."

Just then, a flash comes up on the Visaphone. "This is a VBS News Bulletin...a prison break occurred at the Gamma Four Penal Colony on Asteroid #32795, about fifty thousand miles from Earth. Aboard the stolen police rocket are believed to be notorious criminals Knuckles Nuclear and his moll, Lunar Lass; Musgy Megaton and his assistant, Microbe plus their gorilla sidekick, Chuckles; mobster Mangler Mars; and international spy tyrant Skata Hara...they are

headed for Earth..."

"Oh no," exclaimed Elroy. "How in the world did Mugsy Megaton get mixed up with those other criminals?"

"I knew there was a reason Knuckles Nuclear wanted to be in prison," Jane suspected.

"I remember Skata Hara all too well," recalled George. "She always thought I was Secret Agent Space Bong. And I don't look forward to seeing Mangler Mars again, either..."

"Their forces...combined," Judy shuddered with fear. "They could be the biggest crime syndicate to sweep the galaxy. And somehow, we're in the middle of all of this. They must be stopped."

"George, do you remember when you were SuperGeorge?" Jane queried to her husband.

"Do I ever!" George exclaimed with enthusiasm. "I'd love to have those superpowers again!"

"I think you're going to get your wish, Dad," said Judy as she takes the Super Thinko machine and turns on the power source.

"I am so grateful you are accepting the final offering from the Nebulous Nifty Company on behalf of Asiamiato Industrial," Hirohito said as he exited the apartment. "Good luck in your future endeavors."

"So long, Mr. Makashiwa," bellowed the Jetsons in unison. "And thanks."

Moments later, all of the Jetsons head toward the crystal ball of the Super Thinko machine and prepare to place their hands on the device.

"You know, this superhero thing may be a blessing in disguise," George said. "It may be an excuse for me to finally quit Spacely Sprockets."

"George!" Jane said tersely.

"At the very least, Orbit City will be safe as long as we're there to defend it," Judy added. "Besides, we're not getting any more junk from Nebulous Nifty, so what have we got to lose?"

"I can once again become Space Boy...Zoom! and his dog, Astro!" exclaimed Elroy, whose dog, Astro, appears. Unfortunately, Astro doesn't like the thought of being a superhero and starts bawling.

"What's wrong, Astro?" Elroy asked.

"Ri ron't ranna re ra ruperhero," Astro cried. "Rit rucks!"

"Well, at the very least, you can come along with us on our adventures," Elroy assured Astro.

"Rokay," Astro said grudgingly.

"Duty calls," George bellows to the family.

"...for the Super Jetsons!" the rest of the family cries out in unison as they place their hands together on the crystal ball of the Super Thinko machine.

Instantly, George resumes his super-identity as SuperGeorge and Elroy as SpaceBoy Zoom, with both wearing their familiar costumes. They are now joined by Jane, who becomes BatJane, wearing a purple t-shirt with black shorts; gold utility belt; fishnets; and violet mask, cloak, cape, gloves and boots. Judy becomes Sparrow, who is dressed similarly to Robin, with red jerkin and boots; green gloves and leotard with black utility belt plus yellow tights. Astro wears only a round space helmet on his head plus a jet pack on his back.


End file.
